Grimm
The Grimm are a species of savage aliens found in Arkona and are considered the lesser members of the Korma Empire overall. They are the first species of the Korma System to be discovered by the Eclipse Empire, more specifically by the Special Forces branch. They are the Eclipse Universe equivalent of the Cryptids and are featured predominantly throughout the Rose Squad Trilogy as antagonists alongside the Korma Empire. Dead Grimm have also been resurrected by One Thousand Voices and became part of Riven's Scorn army. Known types of Grimm *Korma Spore - Although not essentially a Grimm alien, the Korma Spores are responsible for converting other worlds into Korman-infested planets. These spores are launched from their home-world towards a targeted world in another part of the galaxy. They infect native plant life, evolving into Colonies and then reproduce asexually to give birth to all members of the Grimm sub-species. *Warrior - the most common Grimm found within the Korma system, they are also the smallest, weakest, and especially the fastest of the Korman species. While being the weakest, they are also more dangerous when in groups. *Gladiator - Essentially more mature Warriors, the Gladiator Grimm are more stronger than their smaller counterparts. With their strength, they are more of a threat than Warriors. When attacking in pairs, these aliens are more dangerous than Aggressors. *Scorpion - Considered ranged Grimm and resembling arachnid Scorpions. The Scorpions are able to shoot out poisonous gas clouds that damage their enemies and prey. Scorpions often fire rapidly in order to slow down their enemies for the Grimm species. They are considered support Grimm. *Aggressor - Heavily armoured Grimm aliens that have an armoured plate protecting most of its body but are weak in the underbelly and tail bone. Drawing its strength from the damage it receives, Aggressors are and can be the most dangerous Grimm aliens. Aggressors mate with Guardians to produce Vindictors. *Vindicator - A special type of Grimm aliens, these little Vindicators are the "children" of the Aggressors and Guardians. Once it senses the death of an Aggressor or Guardian, the Vindicators swarm enemies to avenge their parents. They eventually grow up to become Bruisers. *Bruiser - Born from Aggressor mothers, the Bruisers at some point growing up from Vindicators go through a blinding phase of their growth. Going blind, the Bruisers can move and sense their enemies using nothing but sound and scent to track them. However due to the of Vindicators, not many Bruisers exist. *Stalker - The Grimm scouts, once Spores have infected native plant life, they are the first to be born from the Colony. Stalkers, despite being large, are weaker than Gladiators, and are sometimes considered "big brothers" to Warriors. *Apparition - The Grimm aliens that can jump great distances and will perform sneak attacks by going invisible for several seconds to ambush enemies. Apparitions are dangerous when attacking in pairs. They seem to also be the more rare Grimm. *Guardian - The protectors of the Grimm Colonies, they are the second Grimm aliens to be born once a Colony has taken form, behind them the Stalkers. Being heavily more dangerous and armoured than Aggressors, the Guardians are also the fathers of Vindicators. *Ursai - The more armoured and dangerous Grimm, the Ursai are large bear-like creatures. While more armoured than Aggressor and Guardian Grimm combined, these Grimm mean business. There is another variant of this Grimm known as "Ursa Major" which have bone plates on parts of their body and spikes on their backs. *Predecessor - The Predecessors are the forefathers of the Grimm. It is unknown if the Korma Spore gave birth to these aliens. The Predecessors have complete control and power over the Grimm, and their relations with the Kormans appear to be tense. Their origins are unknown. Unique Grimm *Re'mai, the Ursa Major Re'mai is a unique Ursa Major Grimm who is found guarding the Command Fortress Generator Station on Arkona and fought against Rose Squad in order to protect the Command Fortress, which is also the Korman Emperor's palace. If sustaining a certain amount of damage, she slams the ground and causes spikes to rise from the ground around her, protecting herself from enemies. She is also able to summon Guardian Grimm and once she is furious, she instead summons Aggressor Grimm. She was killed in the Generator Station's Power Room by Rose Squad, who later destroyed the structure to allow their allies to attack the Command Fortress. *Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha *Last Predecessor The "Last Predecessor" is the last Predecessor of the Grimm whom appears as a boss in both The Last Predecessor and Boss Rush as well as in Age of Extinction: The Prelude. Trivia *According to Intel pieces found in maps featuring Rose Squad, there seems to be more larger Grimm types than the ones encountered by Rose Squad. **A mentioned undiscovered Grimm is directly referred as Demons. Said to be more dangerous than Apparitions. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Grimm Category:Boss Rush